Beth Grant
History Early Life Beth Grant was born on 3rd January 1995. Her mother worked abroad, leaving Beth and her dad at home on their own. Beth attended St. Mark's School with her best friends Catherine Ford and Kaylie Watson. She was attracted to Conner Bennet, and the two nearly had a future together. She and Conner took part in the Goat Incident, becoming minor celebrities within their school. (DW: Conner) Others constantly reminded Beth of this event, much to her annoyance. (DW: Betrayal and Death) A few weeks after Conner left in the TARDIS, Beth introduced Zac Pemberton to Kaylie, and the two soon struck up a relationship. (DW: Attack of the Clowns) The Spidership Beth was pleased at Conner's return, wondering where he'd been for two months. She was hypnotised by the Slitheen, but was rescued by Zac, Kaylie, Conner and Harry Ladbrook. She and Catherine were about to be killed by Bradley Taylor's hypnotised gang, but Zac destroyed the machine that kept them under a trance. (DW: The Demon Headmaster/ Slitheen School) In October Beth attended Zac's birthday party, where she discovered St. Mark's had won a trip on board the Spidership. She visited a museum in Porstmouth, before boarding the Spidership. She dressed into her smart clothes, before taking part in a ballroom dance with Catherine. Beth was part of the group who were caught up in the Giant Spider attack. (DW: The Spidership) Beth, along with several others including teacher Mr Renegade, escaped to a destroyed shop. Mr Renegade betrayed her whereabouts to a Magnet Warrior, but she was rescued by Zac, Harry and Captain Price from UNIT. She ran away with Catherine, but was later found by Harry and Zac. Harry was killed by Dalek Gain, and Beth and Catherine were knocked out. They were dragged into the TARDIS, which vanished as the Spidership was pulled into space. (DW: Betrayal and Death) Conner's Return The TARDIS took Beth, Catherine, Zac and Kaylie back to Portsmouth Docks, where their parents were waiting. (DW: The Boy Who Santa Claus Forgot) At Christmas, Beth and Catherine were caught up in the Cyberman invasion outside New Look, but survived when the Cybermen stopped moving. (DW: Attack of the Clowns) When Conner returned, Beth ran to the TARDIS, believing him to be dead. She helped a fainted Kaylie recover, and later pulled Catherine away from the TARDIS after she also fainted. Kaylie looked after Catherine, and was therefore not there when Beth stepped into the dematerialising TARDIS. Beth was surprised at its dimensions, beginning to say "what the fu -?". They went to the flat of Mitchell West, where the Doctor examined his body. Then the TARDIS took them to the Helich Way Fair, where Beth was apparently killed on a rollercoaster. (DW: Fun at the Fair) It was revealed that Bradley only saw this happening in a prophecy, and when the rollercoaster started up, Beth was merely thrown out. She was captured in a bubble, and when she returned to the ground she joined the Doctor around the séance table. Once there Bradley and the others saw Beth and Catherine being attacked by Cybermen at Christmas. She was present when the Doctor defeated Sybil, using her mobile to call Martha Jones' in the TARDIS. A week later Beth was part of the group attacked by a possessed Alex Turner, and when Sybil was once more defeated, Beth expressed her relief that it was Alex, and not Bradley, who died. She stayed behind to watch Conner leave, after declining the offer to join the TARDIS crew. Beth promised she would always be there for Conner, before watching and laughing as the TARDIS vanished. (DW: Attack of the Clowns) Beth later helped Drornk return home, giving him orange juice instead of alcohol, which he wanted. (DW: Drornk Driving) During the Adult Invasion, Beth pretended to be with Conner stopping a Whale creature, so that Catherine and Bradley could go on holiday together. (DW: Kaylie's Key) She was annoyed when the TARDIS left her behind to travel to Pluto, but was excited when it returned, and Kaylie told her how she had saved everyone. (DW: Snowfall in the City) She was excited to meet Korena Hashimoto, until they were attacked by Death Collectors. (DW: Neurosis) When the Doctor arrived from the 41st Century, Beth, Kaylie and Zac took him to the Aquari Aquatics Factory. The group were trapped by rising water, and almost died until Beth spotted a loose tile in the ceiling. They were confronted by the Master, who headed back to the future. Beth, Kaylie and Zac waited in vain for the Doctor to return, little knowing that Dalek Gain was watching from the bushes. (DW: The Water's Song) She was pleased when Conner returned to St. Mark's, and collected good GCSE results. In February 2012, she was on the phone to Catherine, when Petr Costravalos and Pippa Blackwell appeared in front of her, telling her they wanted a word. (DW: Christmas Bells) Alternate Timeline When Donna Noble turned right and never met the Doctor, Beth didn't either. She did, however, survive the Titanic crashing into London. She was relocated to Leeds, with her dad, to live out her miserable existance in a Doctor-less world. When Donna and Rose Tyler changed the timeline back to its original state, Beth met the Doctor once again. (DW: Turn Left) Grant, Beth Grant, Beth Grant, Beth